Short Term
by animerose1
Summary: Link loses his memory and can't remeber who he is. someone who looks like link is cosing truble. Can link remeber in time to stop him.


Rose: hiya this is my first Zelda fic so don't laugh I'm warning you. You can however laugh at my horrible writing skills. I CANT SPELL OK!!!! There laugh at that every one else dose.  
  
Link: Hahahahahahahhahahahahha  
  
Rose: shut up  
  
Well here's my disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda or else id be making games and not talking to you people  
  
Oh and this takes place after Zelda wind waker just so you know. I'll try not to spoil much ok.  
  
Chapter one  
Where o where am I  
  
Drifting.....why am I drifting .... I thought I had somewhere I was going, but that seems as a dream long ago that I could not understand. Am I searching or dose that even matter. Is there any way I can find the answer. I do not know.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Link wakes up from sleep and takes in his surroundings. They were the same, same as yesterday, same as last week even the same as this past month. It had been a hard night as usual but that dint matter to him any more. He stared at the wall there where shallow marks in it. He lightly ran his hand over them. Trying to remember what they were for.  
  
Some one walked into the cold damp room. He couldn't recognize them, he couldn't recognize anyone anymore. The stranger said nothing as he did his routine tasks. He placed down a tray of fresh food and picked up the old one. Every time link tried to talk to one of these people he would get no answer. One more try wouldn't hurt he supposed getting off the makeshift bed that was tacked to the wall. The bed was old and link often wondered if it was going to fall from his wait. Link slowly walked up to the guy and said "Ser..I...Would you explain what has happened and how I got here." "I can't talk to prisoners," he said in a hushed voice as if someone might here him. He then quickly took his tray and left without a glance. "At least this one answered," link thought as he checked the door just in case it was unlocked but no such luck.  
  
Memories had been coming back to him lately, this past week. Every thing before that was nothing, nothing and Dreams but he felt he couldn't trust his dreams. He dint know if he could even trust these new memories. More days past, he never saw that one he had spoke to agean, and he just ignored the others knowing that he wouldn't find any answers. If he was ever to get out he would have to rely on himself alone.  
  
Link looked over every inch of the cell. He did this more from habit than necessity. Convinced that once again there was no way out but the door, he sat down to eat his freshly brought food. He couldn't remember why he started that ritual but it didn't mater. Later that evening he laid down to go over what he thought was a correct memory. There was an island a small one it was somewhere left behind. But why would he leave such a wonderful place. He remembered houses and birds, a young girl. All seemed very close even cherished so why.Yet another mystery but that was how things were for him there.  
  
Hours latter Link was woken up by loud crashing noises and yelling from the room over. Carefully moving to the wall he pressed himself tight to it so he could here. "Dam there back!" said one voice. Another voice answers, "What now? If they break in the prisoners will escape." "Stop your blubbering and fire back. If we've held them off once we can do it again," the first said angrily. A canon fires in the distance. "Move it if you hope to live." "Aye ser...but what about-" "I'll handle it, you get going NOW!" feet scuff and a door slams. "This is interesting someone was firing on this place were ever this place is." Link thought. Discarding that being close to walls could prove dangerous with canon fire. Link just sat down in the middle of the floor to wate till something should happened. But he dint have to what long.  
  
Rose: Well sorry if it's short but if it is, consider it an intro ok. Link well have lots of fun in the next chapter, if I can get started. If you're interested in finding out what happens please review pretty please. 


End file.
